Just Like My Dream
by xxIvorySkinnedxx
Summary: Ana just wanted her and Christian to spend the day together, but of course like most things for the pair it didn't quite turn out that way. Fights, love and all the shades Fifty has to offer. One shot. Canon.


I stare at the television wistfully, pressing on the forward button to change the channel, the next show is a kid's cooking competition, _click,_ and the next a pet channel, _click._ I sigh with frustration and chuck the remote onto the cushion next to me then rest my head on the couch staring at the stark white ceiling. _I've been at this for 20 minutes_ and I'm still deathly bored.

 _This was all Christian's fault._ I thought bitterly, silently. It was supposed to be _our_ day. It's Saturday afternoon and Christian and I were supposed to be spending the day together and having a picnic. I had it planned for days and had the basket and blanket ready, the same now empty basket that was taunting me from the kitchen counter.

I didn't really blame him. It was a shock to him as well. I was surprised that I woke up before Christian and decided to wake him up specially, just for the occasion with my mouth. That naturally led to… more. I clench my thighs together just thinking about it. _How he can affect me so much even when he's not here?_ We spent the next hour lying leisurely in bed talking about his dream the night before that consisted of me, some risqué lingerie and his office. I laughed the whole time even though he sounded perfectly serious. Then he went to shower and I cooked us breakfast, he came out dashing and it took everything in me not to take him back to the bedroom. But we sat, and ate together, I left everything for the picnic basket out and went to shower and brush my teeth.

I wanted Christian to enjoy this day as much as I would. We'd only gotten back together 2 weeks ago and I was ecstatic to do something he hasn't done with anyone. He insisted all he needed today were three things "All I need is you, you eating, and then see your face when I eat you after". It was a terrible response and if it was anyone but Christian I would've laughed. Still I wanted him to _really_ enjoy it. I put on a beautiful, short, rose pink sundress with open toed golden sandals and even went through the trouble of curling my hair- burning my hands multiple times in the process- and put on mascara and lipstick, I was trying to pull out all the stops but my cherry on top was wearing his dream.

Christian told me that in his dream he saw me in a lacy dark red lingerie that barely covered anything and would have, had me blushing harder then the lingerie's shade of red. I luckily had recently went unwilling lingerie shopping with Kate. She was getting something for herself, well, Elliot actually, and dragged me around with her and made me purchase 5 pairs for myself. There was one pair I actually liked though I'd never admit it to Kate who'd revel in this and take me shopping whenever she pleased. It wasn't red, or slutty, but it was perfect. A dark blue chiffon and taffeta two piece. It was the most gorgeous thing I'd seen only because I knew how Christian would look at me if I wore it. It had a chiffon patterned corset with surrounding see-through taffeta and an attached push up bra with a bow in between the breasts, naturally. The underwear was soft and had a matching bow. The key feature though is the suspender dark garnets that were attached. It made me feel like a powerful Mistress.

And the Mistress sat underneath my dress untouched.

After my battle with getting ready, I found Christian packing the basket terribly. We did it together until he's distractions got the better of me by consistently complimenting me, I eventually shooed him away and he only listened when his phone rang.

"Grey." He said curt but his lips were still tilted in amusement and it delighted me so much that I kissed his cheek. He frowned at me for distracting him bit I saw his eyes dance, before he went to his office to finish the call. I was giddy with excitement, Gail and Taylor were off having a well deserved day off and this was _our_ day. Which I only stressed so much because Christian has been working on a deal for weeks- even before we got back together- getting minimum 4 hours sleep daily and spending hours at work. But being very Christian-like he didn't complain and still worshiped my body every night.

 _Always giving, always working so hard, it was never enough for him, my Fifty._

The deal whatever it was, was finally rounding off as of three days ago and today was his first proper 'day off' in a while. I wanted it to be worthwhile. I was closing the basket and contemplating how to convince Christian to let me drive the R8 when he exited the office. I looked up smiling broadly at him "Today's the day you get to see my car skill-"

I stopped mid sentence already knowing what was about to happen just by looking at him. Gone was the young, energetic Fifty handsome in a plain button down flannel and too hot jeans. He looked muted at me, his expression deepening with guilt at my retreating smile. "What's wrong?"

He told me there was a break in the deal, something that needed to be shipped that was wrong or shipped broken. I had no idea because all I was registering was that he was rain- checking me. I shouldn't have been so angry. I knew- know Christian's job he was the _freaking CEO_ of his own company, but I was. I needed this day as much as he did. I wanted us to talk endlessly for the day, and then make love passionately during the night.

I tried to hide it- my disappointment.

"It's fine, really I know this deal is everything to you." I said when we were back in his bedroom and I busied myself in show of support by choosing a tie while he changed into a suit. " _You're everything_ to me Ana. I'm trying, I – I…" I smiled with what I hope was reassurance and picked him an ironically dark blue tie- an irony he'd never know.

"I'm so sorry, Ana." He kept repeating to which I responded by throwing the length of his tie around his neck, and pulling him gently down to press our lips together. Eventually, he had to leave, and I fished the car keys out of my bra which he watched me do with an expression just short of desperation and need. "I'll be back and soon as I can." He kissed me soundly once, twice, "Don't leave", then once again.

It's been 5 hours, I realize with a groan. I've unpacked the picnic basket, cooked dinner, watched Keeping up with the Kardashians, tried to get Keeping up with the Kardashians out of my head, and cleaned, no, scrubbed the apartment's living and Christian's room. And got nothing but a measly text sent little over 2 hours ago from lover boy himself.

 _Adonis Chris, 17: 47_

Finishing paperwork and in telephone meetings.

Miss you, sorry day didn't turn out the way you wanted.

Later instead of orange juice, I'll drink my favorite citrus flavor from my favorite fruit ;)

It was sad, I was horny and didn't want our day to end like this. I squirm the suspenders slightly uncomfortable after being on for so long. Christian's dream I almost chuckle and am thrown back to Christian describing his narrative. My inner Goddess perks and the Mistress agrees in a sudden idea that pops in my head. Office. Work. Desk. Christian.

What if I made Christian's dream come true?

Granted Christian's dream happened here in his private office but he, had said he was on telephone meetings and finishing paperwork. That meant he was alone in his as I remember very large, multiple surfaces office. I blushed not believing my audacity, my dauntless- I couldn't possibly. Yet, suddenly I was clicking off the television, my legs moved and I was suddenly in the bedroom, my body acted on it's on. Doing touch ups and checking all over.

Though, I knew it was my own doing when I consciously grabbed my coat, that coat I'd worn along ago for that meeting to discuss the contract. Which simultaneously seemed like such a long time ago and yesterday. The memories of that day rerunning in my head sending sparks down my back, all the way down to my toes that curled clad in the plain gold heels I wore now. I had to look professional; so I grabbed my work purse and a random manuscript I was working on that just so happened to be 500 pages long.

I hesitate again but those words from so long ago entice me; _"… Your body gives you away. You're pressing your thighs together, you're flushed, and your breathing has changed."_ And my hands wrap around the Audi's car keys.

"This is good," I tell myself. Being spontaneous is what keeps vanilla relationships exciting. This was mine and Christian's day and I'd be damned if I only got him for 3 hours of the day. This is what kept my foot on the gas, my nerves overwhelmed by the Mistress and the Goddess crooning me forward. My phone rang when I rolled up at a red light and I froze when I saw the caller ID; Adonis Chris.

 _Shit! What do I say?_ I quickly put the phone on hands free and breathed in slowing my heart rate slightly before pressing answer. "Hi." I say as casually as I can.

"Anastasia, are you okay?" Confused I spare a glance at the phone because of his worried tone. "Of course, I'm fine."

"I've been messaging you for 20 minutes, why haven't you been answering?" Shit, because I'm trying to spontaneously surprise you. "Oh sorry I haven't been looking at my phone."

"Where are you?" His voice is suddenly wavering, suspicious. "What do you mean? In the living room where you left m-"

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The light is green, I realize with a heart stopping beat and the honk is followed my multiple as I press the car forward. Christian is silent on the other end and I briefly close my eyes tightly before refocusing on the road. "Christian?"

"Where are you, Ana?" His voice is grave and I taken aback by the sudden fear laced in it. "Fine, I'm going for a drive." Not a lie, a half-truth. "Why did you lie? Are you- are you leaving?"

"It's just a drive I'll be back home before you are."

"You're leaving me?" Every word falls deeper into agony and betrayal. " _No!_ " I yell my voice mirroring his, but he's not listening already going off on a tyrant. "Ana, please! I've been trying so hard, it's just work. I'll try harder, I'll come home right now."

"Christian." I say calmly trying to steady my nerves and press on the gas of the Audi.

"I've done everything I can. What do I have to do to prove myself?! I know these weeks have been hard but we're in this together, that's what you said." I couldn't believe this. What was supposed to be a romantic surprise is turning into an unwanted, misinterpreted breakup. "Christian! Shut up." I yell. "My God! I'm going for a drive I didn't want you to worry."

"Why couldn't you wait in the penthouse?" My brow twitched in annoyance. "Excuse me, if I didn't want to be locked in the ivory tower waiting for my prince." My tone turning bitter.

"Why don't you just do as you're told." It wasn't a question. It was exasperation I was a submissive and I'd done wrong, but no, "Because I'm not a submissive." He lets a dry chuckle out. "I can tell," I grit my teeth to bite back a comment how had we ended up here, in an argument. Theirs a sudden murmur of voices. "Listen I have to get back to work."

"Yeah what else is new," I murmured and suddenly this plan felt ridiculous and childish and I didn't want to see Christian at all. "You know what, I think I'm going to go home."

"Good, I'll see you later." I sighed. "To Pike's Market, to my home."

"Ana, wait don't go let's talk-" Another murmur. "Fuck- Ana, wait. Andrea tell them to wait- I don't care- Fine, 2 minutes." Two minutes? I'm on a timer now my heart wrenched, I go to hang up. "Anastasia?"

"I'll see you later."

"Are you breaking up with me? Is that the right term for this?" My poor Fifty, we were both so new to this. "No, I'm angry, your angry I don't want to say something I regret so let's just end the discussion here for now."

"Ana."

"Goodbye Christian." As I press the end call on the steering wheel, I hear his last plea. I'm fuming in my seat but don't make to turn around to go to Pike's or anywhere. I do the movements then suddenly I'm rolling up the immaculate building, my boyfriend constructed from the ground up. I park down the street and have time to consider my current plan of action as I approach the building. There really wasn't anything to discuss, I knew deep down I couldn't leave Christian at how we'd ended it. He's under stress as his partner, I should help and comfort him. Which had been the plan all along.

How'd things get so fucked up with us too? I laughed lightly as I entered the Grey building. As soon as I was through the door my heart started pounding all over again. What was my plan of action here? My palms started sweating, I was more nervous than my first time here only because I knew my intentions who I was about to meet and why. I strode as confidently as I could to the front desk, the same blonde woman from before greeting me.

"How may I help you?"

Um, "Christian Grey." I state.

"Do you have an appointment?" Her voice was precise and clipped, as if she'd dealt with people lying to meet the CEO every day. "Uh… no, just dropping off this script from SIP." I said lamely, my plan going up in flames before its even been ignited. "Name?"

"Anastasia Steele."

She turns from me and presses down on a few numbers on her telephone, then through her lashes as she waits eyes me not so discreetly up and down. I try to remain impassive as she looks away then smacks her pink lips together once. "Andrea? I have a Miss..?" She looks at me again in question.

Did she seriously forget my name in 5 seconds, I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Anastasia Steele." I repeat and she says it into the phone. She looks at me levelly then I register the surprise on her face, "Oh! Okay, then I'll send her right up."

She looks at me with unmasked surprise, "Top floor." She says then goes back typing, and I hide my own surprise as well as I go for the elevator. I'd only ever been here once, how was able to get such easy access. My hands clench and unclench the manuscript and I willed my nerves down pulling the powers from the Mistress and my Goddess all at once. When the floor opened I saw no sign of Christian, but Andrea's and Olivia's face greeted me at their desks.

"Miss Steele." Andrea greets. Olivia immediately stands up and tries to take my coat from me I almost laughed as I hook it up to my neck. Her eyes widened slightly at my brittleness, but she recovers quickly. "Water Miss?" I nod. "With ice."

Andrea's eyes follow her as and as soon as she rounds the corner the blonde gives me a glare. It's not affronting but one your sister would give you when she knew something. "Sorry for the unprofessionalism, but I have to say you're the one who's had me whip lashing left and right today."

I'm taken aback, Fifty and his mood swings. "I'm sorry, was he that bad?"

"No, it's the same mood swings but in quicker frames than I'm used to." I smile. "He said to not let anyone phone or other through unless it was you, and has just been in meeting after meeting."

"Did you tell him I'm here?" I ask.

"Not yet, he's in the middle of a call." I nod thinking. "Where's your bathroom?" She points down the left. "Don't tell him I'm here." Olivia returns with a cool glass of water and I jug the glass down. It immediately sends a needed ripple of cold throughout my body and I sigh in determination and relief. They look at me strangely but I place the glass down the ice clinking against the glass and walk straight to the bathroom. Which is a gorgeous blue and white tiled marvel, the type of place you'd be afraid to fart in.

I made quick work of getting into a stall, unbuttoning my coat and throwing off my dress. I fold it neatly and stuff it into my bag. I glimpse down at myself, and almost reach in and put the dress back on. I stifle my embarrassment and put the coat on the fabric suddenly cool against my almost naked skin.

I'm shaking as I exit I take one look in the mirror and exit as confident as clumsy Steele can manage. I make back to Andrea and Olivia, Andrea raises an eyebrow at me but continues working. Olivia outright stares as if I'm a weird spectacle, at first I'm scared she knows what I'm doing but I hear her whisper to Andrea as I walk away. "Is that really Mr. Grey's girlfriend?" I am a spectacle, in a completely different way then what I expected.

I stop in front of his double door, my heart a beating drum in my chest. I grasp the handle and shake my head channeling everything I know- everything he's taught me. I don't knock opening it as quietly as I can, Christian's seated at his desk face in his hands. I hear a voice speaking- the meeting calls.

He looks the very part of a CEO, in his strapping grey suit and again I wonder if this was a good idea. It's too late the door closes behind me, and I lock it I'm sure he's heard that. I turn around to face him and my legs immediately go jelly. He looks absolutely gorgeous, his hair's in complete disarray and his eyes intent and confused are on me. I push my back against the door, and hope I look sultry. The voice continues to speak but I doubt Christian's paying attention as I slowly unbutton the large coat.

He puts a finger to his lips, and I see the shift. The sudden carnal, smoldering gaze as I peel off the jacket. The look rushes down to my groin, and I moan lowly just from that look. He looks at me unbelieving and I see his eyes scan the lingerie, the panties and corset and then the garnets on my legs. He crooks his finger beckoning me to him. I obligate letting the coat, my bag and the script fall as I walk slowly to him he stands deciding I'm being to slow and meets me at the front of his desk. I open my mouth and whisper, "Delivery for Mr Grey," Christian sketches a brow dark steely eyes scanning me over a sexy smirk on his lips, "Surprising." I don't let him say anything more I want him now.

I kiss him soundly wrapping my arms around his neck and he kisses me back in earnest. I feel his tongue probing and desperate in my mouth the kiss growing urgent and my arousal with it. I feel him push me back, and my ass collide with his desk and I hop up not breaking the kiss. He parts my legs positioning himself. I feel his hardness through his pants and he arches up into me, I moan lowly and Christian starts trailing kisses down my neck.

The voice from the desk startles me out of my trance, suddenly I feel brash. "What if they hear us, Mr Grey?"

Christian doesn't answer continuing his assault against my neck. I bite my lip stifling a moan. "Christian." I unwittingly wrap my legs against him aching and rock my hips lightly against his hardness eliciting a low groan. "God." He murmurs one hand wrapped in my hair the other massaging my breast and slowly trailing down.

The voice says something in a language I don't understand but it must've been a question because Christian answers after breaking away from me momentarily. Whatever he says has the other speaking again, and I smile coyly at him.

"All this for me?" He murmurs against the shell of my ear, words escape me and I nod. "So very naughty Miss Steele." I pant against him as I feel his hand slowly trail down from my breast to my throbbing wet panties. "Such slutty panties." I bite my lip and I hear him hiss under his breath, his hand halting in their journey and releasing me.

Christian pulls away again I stare at him wantonly he reaches across me and up the phone from the receiver eyes never leaving mine as he speaks. My body aches at his lost and is heightened and sensitive as his eyes roam me over, I decide to tease and lift my hand and bring my index finger to my mouth. His jaw drops slightly as I suck my finger gently and then trail it down my body until it hovers over my clit on the underwear. "Christian." I moan so lowly its a wavering whisper and move my underwear plunging a finger inside myself. He continues talking his voice hoarse and raspy I'm giddy that I have this effect on him. He cradles the phone in the crook of his neck and starts undoing his tie, then shirt.

I marvel at the sight adding another finger, "I need you." I croon quietly and my expression must've done something because without another word he hangs up the phone. My eyes widen but I keep up my act and slowly extract my fingers dripping in fluids. He's panting at me like a dog in heat and I take my fingers in my mouth and taste myself, though the taste isn't all that pleasant to me I moan and lick till it's all clean. "That was mine."

"It's delicious." I lay myself on his paper stacked desk and my arms swish everything off the table excluding his computer. "My, my Miss Steele you're abrasive today." I nod trying to feign innocence but it all goes away when Christian lays me on the table and crawls on top of me like a prey about to devour its prey.

"Only for you," I pause and cup his face with my hand. The bags under his eyes, the slight stubble then add, "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

In that moment I decided this was a good idea. That I didn't care that Christian and I were unconventional and vanilla, and BDSM. That Christian and I fought like a cat and dog because it was all worth it for moments like this. When he looked at me like I was the only girl he could possible ever want. When he crooned and worshiped me and kissed me in a way that took my breath away. He was my Summer, Winter, night and day, Romeo, Adonis and Lucifer all rolled up into one- my Fifty.

My back arches. "Just like my dream." He says. "My favorite fruit."


End file.
